not just a letter
by aki-tsuki
Summary: mikoshiba receives a loveletter. but is it really from a secret admirer? Sekikawa/Mikoshiba


NOTE~

i am totally in love this pairing nobody can tell me that mikoshiba and sekikawa aren't a couple. noooope, they're definitely in love. XD i wish the drama had more episodes, i need more sekimiko (is there even a couple for this pairing?) moments! T/T

* * *

As he opened the door of his locker to get his shoes, something white and thin fell on the floor. Mikoshiba didn't notice it at first, but his name written in beautiful Kanji soon caught his eye.

"Don't tell me…."

The boy picked up the letter and saw that it was addressed to him. A loveletter? His heart began racing a bit, though it was not the first time he was receiving something like this. But he had never been able to actually face the person behind the letter. Sometimes, he even threw them away without even opening them.

This time was different. _You're the captain of the baseball team now. You can't run away for the rest of your life. _But even though he thought that over and over again, he hesitated some minutes before he opened the envelope.  
When he started reading, he couldn't help but feeling nervous.

**Mikoshiba-senpai,**

**I've been in love with you for some time now. You probably don't know me, but would you come to the back gate after club activities? **

**N.**

N.? Who the heck was N.? Did he even know a girl with the letter N at the beginning of the name? He couldn't remember. But he also didn't have the time to give it much thought, because he suddenly felt a slap on his shoulder.

"Mikoshiba. The others will start training without us. Let's go."

"Uh, Sekikawa. Just give me a minute."

Mikoshiba tried not let his friend notice as he slipped the letter in his pocket. But it was too late.

"Oiiiii, what's that? A loveletter? And you don't want me to see it?"

Sekikawa reached out his hand and grabbed the letter. A big grin appeared on his face as he read the words.

"Whoa! You'll get a girlfriend!"

"I don't even know her. So how can I be in love with her? Who is even N.?"

"I bet it's Naomi from class A. She's always looking at you and you don't even notice it."

"Naomi? I've talked to her twice, and that's it."

"Who cares? She's N.! I promise you. She's pretty so you shouldn't be picky, Mikoshiba."

He sighed. Sometimes, it annoyed him that the baseball guys were so…simple. They hear the name of a girl and their brains shut off completely. But Mikoshiba wasn't very attracted to the idea of being in a relationship without even being in love. A girl was more than something to toy with. He wished that his friends would also think like this. But deep inside, he knew that Sekikawa was only talking nonsense. He was actually a nice guy who considered other's feelings.

"Well, we'll see. Let's go to the baseball field first."

**xxx**

Mikoshiba was left alone the baseball club's locker room. The others went ahead first, saying they wanted to grab something to eat. Even Kawato was gone.

He didn't want the others to know about the meeting with the girl. They would only laugh about it, even if they were only joking and mocking him, it still bothered him. Only Sekikawa knew about it, but he wouldn't tell. That's what he had promised on their way to the field, after all.

The boy took a deep breath and locked the door after stepping out. He had been concentrated on playing baseball the last hour, but now the nervousness crashed down on him. What if it was really Naomi? She was a nice girl; he didn't want to hurt her feelings. But he couldn't lie either.

Slowly, he walked towards the back gate of the school. He somehow hoped that it was not Naomi but some girl from first year, so the chance of meeting her again would be lower.

He reached the gate and looked around. No one was in sight, absolutely no one. He buried his hands in his pockets and waited.

After ten minutes, he was still waiting. And still, there was no one around. Mikoshiba started to worry. Maybe it was really just a joke? He looked at his watch. 5:16 PM. If she didn't show up within twenty minutes, he'd leave. He had homework to do, after all.

Suddenly, he heard the noises of footsteps approaching. And voices, laughter. _Manly _voices. His heart started beating faster.

"Look who's there. Waiting for your lover?"

A group of boys headed towards him. Mikoshiba didn't know them by their names, but he knew that they were in the same year.

"Oi, you're the captain of those baseball idiots, right?"

"Haha, he actually got the guts to show up."

"I thought he'd be too scared."

The boys were now standing in front of him. Mikoshiba wanted to turn away and leave, but he couldn't. He had always been the one to back away when his friends were fighting. Which had happened a lot in the past. He wasn't made to fight, and he was aware of that. If those guys decided to beat him up, he would clearly lose.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Oh, you're waiting for N., no?"

Mikoshiba gasped for air. So the letter was really a joke. Of course, he should have known that. The baseball club had many enemies, after all. How could he have been so stupid?

"Damn baseball guys. After all that happened, you now claim to be innocent? You started a fight with us, but we were the ones to get suspended."

He could see anger in their eyes, hatred. Towards his teammates, his friends, and himself.

"Well, I- I am not the one who…"

Mikoshiba wanted to say it out loud. _I am not the one who started the fight. _But he couldn't, the words stuck in his throat.

"Huh? Can't even talk properly?"

The boys laughed. Glared at him.

"We're gonna get our revenge. You, as the head of the baseball team, should take the blame, right?"

And he still couldn't move. As much as he wanted to run away, his legs were too heavy. The other boys stepped closer, building a circle around him.

_I'll spend the next week in the hospital for sure, _was what he thought as the tallest boy lifted his fist to punch him right in the face.

-Chapt. 1 END-


End file.
